


Why Did I Leave My Only Home?

by ScarletWitch7



Series: MacGyver Appreciation Fortnight Challenge [6]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: After season two ep 23, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, MacGyver Appreciation Fortnight Challenge, i don't know yet, location, might be a bit short, phoenix foundation, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWitch7/pseuds/ScarletWitch7
Summary: The Phoenix Foundation is more important to Mac than he'd like to believe.





	Why Did I Leave My Only Home?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid/gifts).



> SUPER SUPER LATE I KNOW! :(

Mac sat in an empty coffee shop, pretending to read a book. He couldn't focus on it. 

 

The employees were used to him coming there. It wasn't currently open, but they still let him and Jack in all the time. 

 

"Hey Mac." 

 

Speaking of....

 

He snapped his book shut. "What?!" 

 

Jack didn't seem surprised or offended. "We all quit." 

 

"WHAT?!" Mac was shocked. "Why?!" 

 

Jack shrugged nonchalantly. "It wasn't the same without you."

 

Mac was upset. Scratch that. 

 

He was angry. 

 

"I'M NOT THAT IMPORTANT!" Mac slammed his hand on the table. "DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS FOR ME TO LEAVE THERE?! I WOULDN'T HAVE IF MY JERK OF A DAD WOULDN'T'VE SHOWN UP AND RUINED EVERYTHING!" 

 

This time Jack was taken aback. "Mac, I-" 

 

"THAT WAS MY ONLY PLACE I COULD GO TO BE ALONE. MY ONLY REAL HOME, JACK! AND NOW I HAVE TO LEAVE IT!" 

 

"Calm down. You don't have to go anywhere-" 

 

"Yes I do." 

 

With that, Mac was gone.


End file.
